The Basketball Twins
by Arloemxan
Summary: Takahashi Haruka and Takahashi Fumiko are twins. Fumiko always has her hair tied up, she's very hyper, she's one of the boys. Haruka always has her hair down and is a lot like Kuroko, quiet and doesn't show emotion that much. But Haruka shows a bit more emotion. Despite their different personalities, they get along. But, there is one thing they have in common, they love basketball.
1. Prolouge

_'We're twins, this is normal right?' the first twin thought._

_._

_._

**_'No, it's not, only rare, special, or gifted children have this kind of power.' _**_the other twin thought._

_._

_._

_'Then, my.. no, our power is cool?' the first twin thougt innocently._

_._

_._

**_'Yeah, it is. But, we can't tell others about our twin telepathy.' _**_the other twin __thought._

_._

_._

_'Why not?'_

_._

_._

**_'Because, they'll be idiots again and think of us as freaks.'_**

**_._**

**_._**

_'Oh..'_

_._

_._

_'**Promise me that you won't tell anyone, even mommy and daddy?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'**I promise.''_


	2. Chapter 1

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

Haruka slowly opens her eyes as she groans. She suddely remembers something.

_'Ugh. The first day of school.' _she thinks dreadfully.

The twins can't exactly read each other's thoughts. They can just simply talk in their minds, but they don't use telepathy all the time.

She jumps out of bed and walks over to her twin sister's bed. "Miko, wake up." Haruka says.

"Urusai, Haru, I wanna get some sleep." Fumiko mutters.

"Oi. It's the first day of school." Haruka says, annoyed.

With that, Fumiko jumps out of her bed and takes a shower, wears her seirin uniform and ties her hair up.

Haruka, on the other hand, takes a shower, wears her seirin uniform and cooks their lunch, with lots of food. The twins eats like Taiga, actually. It's because they came from America too.

They take their bags and starts walking to school.

"Ne, Haru, what do you think is Seirin like?" Fumiko asks.

"I don't know. It's not my fault Okaa-san and Oto-san thinks it's good to make us have a fresh start in our home country." Haruka says. Fumiko sighs.

"I know right, and what's worse, is that they left us here in Japan and sends us money monthly." Fumiko says.

"Can we stop stating the obvious?" Haruka questions. Fumiko nods.


	3. Chapter 2

"Aren't_ you interested in rugby?!"_

_"Did you ever played shogi?"_

_"If you're japanese then you should play baseball!"_

_"Swimming! It feels super!"_

Fumiko and Haruka ignored the people who was telling them to join the club, they weren't interested anyway. The only club that they are interested in is the basketball club.

"Hey, Haruka, I'm just going to do some 'business', sign me up when you find the basketball club and text me when you did!" Fumiko said. Haruka nodded. "Hai." And after that, she left. Haruka sighed quietly and kept walking until she heard: "Basketball! Basketball club!"

She ran to Koganei and tapped his shoulder, Koganei turned around. "Ano, where do I sign up for the basketball club?" Haruka asked quietly. "Ah! Over there." Koganei pointed to a desk with Riko and Hyuuga sitting there, talking. Haruka bowed "Arigato."

She walked to the desk and said: "Eto, I'm here to sign up.." She muttered. Both of them looked at her. "Oh! Here! Write here!" Riko gave her a paper. She wrote the necessary things, after that, Riko asked her: "Are you going to be the manager?"

"Hai." She replied. "And my twin also wants to join, she just had some 'business' to do." Riko sweatdropped.

"E-Eh? Another manager?" Riko asked. Haruka shook her head "No, she's going to play in matches."

"I-Is that so?" Riko asked. Haruka nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get going, arigato senpais." She bowed and walked away. "Finally! Someone who respect the senpais!"

Meanwhile, after Haruka left, Riko looked at her and her twin's paper.

_First year, Class 2 - Student ID Number 105123_

_Name: Takahashi Haruka_

_Reason of joining:_

_ 'Cause I feel like it._

Riko sweatdropped at the reason.

* * *

><p>Haruka was quietly walking to her classroom until..<p>

"Oof!" She bumped into a teal-haired boy. "G-Gomen." They both said in the same time. Kuroko stood up first and lent her a hand. "I'm Takahashi Haruka, you?" she asked. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kuroko-kun." she smiled cutely. She bowed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen come this way." Riko said. Fumiko lined up with the others. While Haruka seems to be late.<p>

"Hey isn't the manager kind of cute?" One of the freshman asked. "Yeah, too bad she's not hot.." Hyuuga bonked their heads. "Idiots. It's not like that."

"Okay, I'm Aida Riko. I'm your coach." The freshmen were shocked at this. Suddenly, a small, frail, raven haired girl with golden eyes barged into the room. "S-Sorry I'm late." She blushed.

'C-Cute!" The freshmen thought, excluding Fumiko. "It's okay! This is Takahashi Haruka! The manager!" Riko said. Haruka bowed and Riko handed her a clipboard. "Here." "Thanks.." Haruka muttered.

"Yosh! Now, take off your shirts." Riko said. She looked at each freshmen and realised something. "Except Fumiko-san." She looked at Fumiko who was abiut tobtake her shirt off.

"Ehhh?!" The boys blushed. Haruka secretly rolled her eyes. 'Feelers.' She thought.

**'I know, right?'** Fumiko mentally said. Haruka looked at Fumiko and nodded, Fumiko smirked. Haruka saw Kuroko and smiled. She walked to Kuroko and said, "Kuroko-kun? You're also here?" Haruka remembered they're seatmates in the same class. And... Fumiko skipped classes. Again.

"Yes. Takahashi-san." He nodded. 'She noticed me?' Kuroko thought. Haruka smiled. "Just call me Haruka. My twin is here." Kuroko nodded.

"Eh? Where's Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko said outloud. "Excuse me. I'm over here." Kuroko said. Riko was surprised to see Kuroko talking to Haruka.

"Eh? EHHHH?!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Haruka. Whaddya want?" Fumiko asked. "Hmm.. 10 burgers please." Fumiko laughed. "ONLY 10?! Excuse me. 25 burgers please." The cashier was surprised. "You remind me of that other customer." The cashier muttered.<p>

Later, they were walking with their own trays. Haruka was taking the lead anf noticed Kuroko with a red head.

"Eh? Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko and Kagami looked at the twins. Taiga was surprised with the amount that GIRLS can eat. While Fumiko looked at Taiga."

"Hm? Taiga?" "Fumiko?" There was long silence until they both laughed. "You're from Seirin?! I didn't notice you at the gym." Taiga laughed.

Much later, they seated with Taiga and Kuroko. Taiga next to Fumiko and Haruka next to Tetsuya.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun, can I call you Tetsu?" Haruka asked. "Me too!" Fumiko grinned. Kuroko nodded. Taiga got annoyed. "Oi. You ignoring me now?"

"Oh yeah! This is my twin, Haruka." "Eh?! You have a twin?! You didn't mention her to me or Tatsuya!" Haruka and Tetsuya started to get out if place and decided to talk to each other. Haruka chewed on her burger.

"So Kuroko-kun, do you know the generation of miracles?" He nodded. Haruka stared at him and leaned in. Kuroko froze. She still stared at him and smiled. She sat back and asked him, "Are you the rumored phantom six player?" "H-Hai." Kuroko replied with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I knew you were real." Haruka said.

"Did someone say Generation Of Miracles?!" Fumiko exclaimed.

"Do you know Akashi Seijuro?" Kuroko was rather surprised. "Yes. How do you know him?"

"I met him a while ago.." Fumiko replied.

'That's why you skipped classes.' Haruka sweatdropeed. She sighed and kept chewing on her burger.


End file.
